Albus Dumbledore (Lord Dumbledore)
*15", Elder, Thestral tail hair|patronus = Phoenix|house = Gryffindor|image = }} Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (4 May 1881 – 4 May 1945) was a half-blood wizard who was considered the most powerful and most feared Dark Wizard of all time. He was the eldest son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young and his mother died soon after the turn of the century. He was schooled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1892 until 1899 and was Sorted into Gryffindor. Later in his childhood, his best friend Arcturus Carmichael was murdered by Muggles after they witnessed him practicing magic, which instilled a deep hatred for non-magical folk within him. During his teenage years, he fostered a friendship with German Durmstrang student Gellert Grindelwald, who was initially his pen-friend. After graduation, the two made plans to become the Masters of Death and lead a Wizarding revolution with the aim of dismantling the International Statute of Secrecy and creating a worldwide order of oppression against Muggles. However, their partnership fell apart and a massive disagreement followed, causing the near-death of Ariana and Albus' abandonment of his family. Albus disembarked alone on the quest for the revolution he and Grindelwald planned. Dumbledore murdered wandmaker Mykew Gregorovich and stole the Elder Wand, using it to establish a power-base in Europe. He managed to gain several followers and planned to stage simultaneous coups in several Magical governments around the continent. He was, however, unable to put his plans into motion as they were foiled several times by Gellert Grindelwald, who made it his business to track down Dumbledore all over Europe. Dumbledore was caught in 1926 and jailed in a special prison in Germany; he did, however, manage to hide the Elder Wand. Throughout his imprisonment, he continued planning his revolution. He broke out in 1939, losing his right arm in the process and later replacing it with a gold prosthetic. Dumbledore traveled throughout Europe, rebuilding his forces and using them to terrorize the continent. Between 1940 and 1945, Dumbledore kidnapped an estimated 700 Muggles for use in experiments to awaken magic within non-magical individuals and create his own army to take over Europe. In the summer of 1945, Dumbledore traveled to Hogwarts and took over the school. Barricading the school like a fortress, Dumbledore bewitched the suits of armour and coupled with his army, made the school nearly impenetrable. However, a militia of hundreds of witches and wizards was formed, led by Gellert Grindelwald. The militia attacked Dumbledore's fortifications at Hogwarts and managed to defeat much of his army. When the militia reached the Great Hall, Dumbledore created a shield around himself while the rest of his followers fought for him. After Tom Riddle and Minerva McGonagall found a way to disable the shield, Dumbledore was slain at Grindelwald's hands, thus ending Dumbledore's revolution. Category:Lord Dumbledore Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:1881 births Category:Sorted in 1892 Category:1945 deaths Category:Dark wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Deceased Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Head Boys Category:British individuals Category:Unmarried individuals